Edmund's Torch
Edmund’s Torch was an electric one, given to Edmund as a birthday present in England, just one week before he was transported to Narnia, with his brother and sisters, for the second time, to help Prince Caspian. He used the torch as a light for him and his siblings when they went down to explore the Treasure Room of Cair Paravel. Apparently, when Edmund returned home to Earth, he had forgotten to retrieve his torch, and left it behind in Narnia. In the movies, the torch is used a lot more extensively. It is first seen while the Pevensies are visiting the Treasure Room, and then later it becomes an essential part of the raid on Miraz’s Castle. Edmund flew in to the castle upon a Gryphon, landed on a tower, and then used the torch to signal to Peter, Susan, Caspian and Trumpkin, to show them that it was clear to approach the castle. While the others were looking for Cornelius and Miraz, Edmund had to wait before giving the signal for the rest of the Narnians to attack. He had to wait a long while, and, growing bored, he idly played with his torch, tossing it from hand to hand, when he lost his grip and dropped it. The torch fell onto the battlement below, where a Telmarine soldier found it and picked it up. The soldier obviously did not understand what it was, as he turned it on and off, sending confusing signals to the Narnians outside. Edmund then jumped down, having to fight the soldier to recover his property, and ended up using the torch to knock his opponent out. When the fight was over, he attempted to turn it on and signal the Narnians, but the torch wouldn’t turn on at first, resulting in a delay. Fortunately, he was eventually able to get the torch working, and made the signal. Later, when a troop of Telmarines saw Edmund, they ran after him, as he went up to another tower. He used the torch by jamming it into the door-latch, to keep it shut. The room remained stuck, but only for a short while, as the men eventually rammed it open. Edmund was fortunate enough to escape, but he was forced to leave his torch behind. When the war was over, and he returned home to England, he told his siblings that he had left it behind in Narnia. After the Pevensies left, Caspian must have gone back to Miraz’s Castle, and found it, because, during the voyage of the Dawn Treader, he had it on board with him. He gave it back to Edmund, when he, Lucy and Eustace returned once again to Narnia. He told him that he had saved it for him. Edmund kept it on him nearly all of the time, and used it on the Lone Islands, when he, Caspian and Lucy were looking at slave records. On Ramandu's Island, Edmund used the torch again, as they approached the dark building that held Aslan's Table. Lastly, in the battle against the Sea Serpent, Edmund lured the creature to the bow of the ship with the light from the torch. After that, it was no longer seen. Category:Pevensie Possessions Category:Objects